1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus such as a digital camera and a portable telephone with a camera, said apparatus having various functions including a photographing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera and a digital camera having various functions such as an anti-shake function are known. The running and suspension of the functions depend on the user's operation of a button or another input device. Such an operation may be tedious for the user. What is desired is a more convenient means of controlling the running and suspension of camera's function.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 09-127572 proposes an anti-shake apparatus which enables an anti-shake function when the user looks in the viewfinder of the anti-shake apparatus. However, the anti-shake function can not always be enabled this way in recent digital still or video cameras because these are often operated using a monitor rather than a viewfinder. In addition, such means of enabling is inapplicable with functions which are incompatible with looking into the viewfinder.